


Affection

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I didn't find out until a day later, I was drunk and crying at 2am when I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato feels guilty for not showing Naki enough affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

_I hate the way you're so emotional_

 

The bitter thought ran through Ayato's head as he was lying in bed beside the blond man he had spent the night with. Naki had woken him up in the middle of the night again, sobbing about loneliness or something similar. Ayato couldn't tell what he was saying between Naki's crying.

 

_And I hate the way you think you can wake me up in the middle of the night like this all the time._

 

It had been going all week, and neither of them had been getting enough sleep because of it. Tensions would run high until the end of the day, when for a brief amount of time they would go to bed together in secret.

 

_I hate the way that you're such a dumbass. I hate that you're always crying all the time. I hate the way that you keep your hair brushed back. I hate that suit you wear._

 

_I hate the way that you're clinging to the bed sheets instead of me._

 

He grabbed the others arm, pulling him near his face so he could wipe off the tears on his cheek.

 

_..._

 

_I hate that I think of you like this_

 

The blue haired boy sighed, drawing Naki closer. He kissed his forehead, stroking the top of his hair while listening to his sobs, which seemed to be slowing down.

 

“It's cold...” Naki half-heartedly mumbled. Ayato was unsure if he was talking to himself or not, but he pulled up the blanket to cover up more of their bodies. He mumbled some more, making meaningless gibbrish and the occasional word inbetween soft sniffles.  Without thought, Naki let out a breath. Ayato almost didn't catch it, but he was sure of what he had heard.  “Love you...”

 

Love you? Silence filled the air for a few seconds, and for a moment, Ayato was stunned and wasn't sure what to say. Had the blond really said that? Without a doubt his feelings were mutual, but it was never something either really said outloud. To him, it was only something to be expressed through small touches on the cheek when no one was looking, or through sneaking off together to get “alone time” with one another. Or, in this case, trying to comfort the other during whatever nightmare his “dumbass friend” was having now.

 

 

“...I love you too” He finally replied. Naki had quieted down, and was beginning to fall asleep again. “I love the way you're open about your emotion” he whispered, trying desperately to make up for his thoughts earlier.

 

“I love that you feel safe waking me up in the middle of the night. I love how pure and innocent you seem. I love that you always want to cuddle. Speaking of which...”

 

He wrapped his arms around him, hoping that it would help both of them relax enough to drift off to sleep.

 

“Tomorrow, we're just going to sleep in, alright?” he whispered into Naki's ear. Naki only made a garbled grunting noise in reply, having been awake far to long. “We'll go see a movie together. Or go to one of those fancy-ass cafes. Or anything else you wanna do.”

 

He looked down, only to see that Naki had fallen asleep. Admittedly, he was slightly disappointment. He wanted to keep whispering into his ear, and to hold him and comfort him from any sadness that he had and to make him happy.

 

_Tomorrow..._

 

He decided. Tomorrow he will be determined to dedicate the day to spending time with Naki, and to see him smile or maybe even laugh for a bit. He didn't have much money, but if it made the day better, it'd be worth it. He was glad that he had Naki in his life, and wanted to make sure he knew it.


End file.
